Karma Kills Part 2: Forget Me Not
by GiGi4462
Summary: The continuation of Karma Kills Part 1: Not So Distant Past


Forget Me Not

Chapter 1

Carissa's first month at Jabot had been a breeze. She had thrown herself into the position of P.R. Consultant. Her boss, Jack Abbott, was hard to please, but still enjoyable to work for. Carissa had started making some acquaintances, however, Grace was the only person she really spent any time with outside of work. Carissa was hoping that was going to change soon.

Carissa was meeting Jack for a lunch meeting that afternoon to discuss her newest venture as the P.R. guru for Jabot. In the short period that she had worked for Jabot, Carissa had learned of the many bridges that Jack had burned over time. Carissa felt it was in the best interest of Jabot to try to smooth things over and give Jabot a "fresh face" of its own. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to pull it off.

"First things first," she thought "I have to get Jack on board before I can move forward."

The morning seemed to last forever and Carissa had a hard time concentrating with so many plans swirling through her mind. Finally, she grabbed her purse, quickly checked her make-up, and went to Jack's office to see if he was about ready to go. As Carissa was about to knock on Jack's door, she heard voices coming from inside.

"Sharon, we are going to work this out. I told you I would make more of an attempt to get along with the Moustache, and I meant it." Carissa recognized Jack's voice.

She heard Sharon say "Well you can start by calling him by his proper name. Seriously Jack, Victor offered me this great opportunity and I think it's exactly what I need in my life right now." Carissa felt strange standing outside of the door as if she was listening in.

Carissa knocked softly on the door, opened it and poked her head in. "Excuse me Jack. I don't mean to interrupt..." she started.

"Oh, Carissa, just the woman I wanted to see! Come in. Come in." Jack waved his arm urging Carissa to join their conversation. "I want you to meet my wife, Sharon."

Carissa stepped toward Sharon and extended her hand. As Sharon shook Carissa's hand and smiled at her warmly she said "Actually, we are separated." Sharon looked at Jack in a scolding manner.

Carissa felt uncomfortable being exposed to this couples relationship issues. Jack must have read her mind because he said "Sharon has just been hired as the new Beauty of Nature liaison for Newman Enterprises." He smiled at Carissa. "I have asked her to join us for lunch so you can run your ideas by us both."

Carissa was more than happy to have Sharon join them and she said so. Sharon seemed like a warm and genuine person and Carissa found herself wondering what had gone wrong in Jack and Sharon's marriage.

On the ride over to the club, they engaged in some small talk. Carissa had heard of Sharon before but she had never met her. Carissa knew Sharon had been married to Nicholas Newman and decided to mention that she had met him once. "He's a really great dad and a really great guy" Sharon said in response. Sharon looked sad suddenly and when Carissa looked at Jack, she could tell he felt the same. Carissa decided Nicholas Newman must have had something to do with the break-up of Sharon's marriage to Jack. She also quickly decided that it was none of her business.

Over lunch, Carissa explained her plans to organize the "True Beauty Gala". The gala was to be a charity ball to benefit Girl World; which promotes self-esteem for teen girls. Carissa wanted to work with other companies in Genoa City to make as much money for the cause as possible.

After going over some more details, Jack said "Well, Carissa, I think this Gala is a great idea. Sharon, what do you think?"

Sharon answered looking at Carissa. "I'm in. I wish that Cassie had had a little more self-esteem. Maybe then she wouldn't be…"

"Ahem…" Jack began to clear his throat and interrupted Sharon by saying "Low self-esteem is an issue for many young girls and Sharon, I think this is right up your alley."

Sharon smiled and said sarcastically "I am so glad you think so, Jack." To Carissa she said "Carissa, I would love to be a part of the Gala. Let me talk to Victor and work things out on that end. Give me your number and I will call you when I can confirm that you have Beauty of Nature backing your project."

Carissa gave Sharon her business card with a smile. "I look forward to working with you, Sharon."

Just as Sharon put the card in her purse, Carissa noticed Grace coming down the stairs from her room and gave her a wave.

Chapter 2

Jack and Sharon both turned their attention to the direction that Carissa was waving. Sharon was shocked to see that the backside of the woman looked exactly like someone she used to know. "Oh my God! Is that who…" The woman was leaving! Sharon stood from the table and went after her.

Jack was alarmed at Sharon's sudden exit. "Sharon! Where are you going?" Both Jack and Carissa rose from their seats and went after Sharon. As they got out into the street they heard Sharon yell "Grace! Hey stop! Grace! Hey!" Jack couldn't help but think that this woman Sharon was so desperate to see was the same woman he saw at the club months ago. "Grace?" Jack said out loud. "Grace Turner?"

Carissa watched in shock at the whole scene, not hearing him at first. When it occurred to her what Jack had said she asked him "How do you know Grace?"

Jack looked at her and replied "Just someone that used to live in Genoa City years ago. I'll tell you about it later." He started to sprint towards Sharon who was quickly gaining ground on Grace. "If that really is Grace, there is no telling what Sharon might do." And with that, he left Carissa standing alone on the sidewalk.

Jack caught up to Sharon just in time to witness her punch Grace, knocking her to the ground. "How could you come back here after everything you did to me? To us?" she screamed at Grace.

Grace gathered her pride and managed to stand. While she straightened her shirt she said "There is no law against me coming to Genoa City, Sharon" Grace put her hand to her lip as if she thought it may be bleeding.

Carissa stood there in complete shock, not knowing what had just transpired. She decided to catch up with Sharon and Jack. They obviously knew Grace and her brain was on overload with questions about their acquaintance. By the time she had caught up with everyone, she could see that Grace had fallen to the ground. Jack, always the gentleman, helped her up.

"Grace?! Grace!? Are you okay?" Carissa was clearly worried about her friend.

"I'm fine," Grace said as she glared at Sharon.

"What are you doing here?" Jack questioned her.

"That is really none of your business, Jack," Grace informed him.

"Will someone explain to me what just happened here? How do you all know each other?" Carissa demanded.

"Sharon ruined my life," Grace sneered. Sharon looked as if she might strike her again. Jack restrained her. Carissa looked at Sharon with question and concern in her eyes.

"I ruined your life?!" Sharon screamed. "You tricked my husband into sleeping with you! Twice!"

Grace smiled at Sharon deceptively. "Sharon, Nick wanted to sleep with me and for your information, he loved every minute of it!"

With that, Carissa stepped in and grabbed Grace above the elbow. "Hey!" Grace yelled. "What are you doing?!" she asked Carissa.

"Get over here. We need to talk." Carissa pulled Grace to the side. As she did, she could hear Jack attempting to calm Sharon down.

"Grace, what is going on? What do you mean Sharon ruined your life?" Carissa asked her friend.

"Let's just say that we both wanted the same man, and I won." She laughed bitterly and continued "She is just holding a grudge, that's all."

"Grace, it sounds to me like you are the one that is carrying a grudge." Carissa pointed out.

"You know, it occurs to me that Nick isn't with either one of you so this conversation is over. Let's go, Sharon," Jack demanded.

As Jack escorted Sharon away from the scene, Grace got in the last word, "This isn't over Sharon! It'll never be over!"

Carissa was beyond embarrassed by the scene her friend had caused in the street. She and Grace went back to Grace's hotel room. While she wasn't sure Grace deserved it, Carissa was kind enough to get her some ice for her face.

"Would you like to explain to me what just happened? Because the Grace I know would never do something like I just witnessed," Carissa asked, as she helped Grace clean the cut on her face.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think," Grace said snidely.

"Well why don't you enlighten me," Carissa returned the attitude.

Grace explained in detail what had happened all those years ago between herself, Sharon, and Nick Newman.

"I've met him, he seems perfectly nice, and Sharon is a doll. Why would you want to destroy someone else's relationship like that?" Carissa asked.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Grace said angrily.

"What is there to understand? You broke up a perfectly happy marriage," Carissa pointed out.

"Obviously it wasn't that happy of a marriage if Nick slept with me. You don't understand because you've never been in love," Grace informed her.

"I'm not as pathetic as you think I am Grace," Carissa said.

Carissa stormed away from Grace, pissed at herself for letting Grace get to her. Carissa had a habit of backing down from Grace, but it was getting old and Carissa decided she wasn't having it anymore. With everything she had on her plate, Carissa was angry with Grace for causing stress for not only herself, but Sharon as well; especially so close to such an important event such as the gala.

Suddenly in the mood for coffee, Carissa headed to Crimson Lights. She had her laptop with her and she decided to sit down and get some work done. Carissa also needed some quiet time to herself.

She became so wrapped up in her work that she didn't see Billy Abbott walk in with his new wife, Chloe, and their newborn daughter, Delia. She looked up when she heard the sound of a baby crying and noticed Billy sitting a couple of tables over from her.

Carissa had gotten to know Billy Abbott at work and the two had an interesting connection. She found him easy to talk to, but nothing more. Sure, he was handsome, but he was a real womanizer, not to mention married with child.

Billy also found Carissa easy to talk to. The two often found themselves talking about everything but work. The True Beauty Gala was near and Billy suspected that Carissa was beyond stressed and he came over to offer to buy her a cup of coffee. She agreed, and the two talked and sipped their coffee and enjoying some small talk, when Chloe seemed to notice them. Carissa had met Chloe on a few occasions and Chloe had been very defensive, but no one could blame her considering the ridiculous custody battle that had been going on. Now that the suit had been dropped, Carissa hoped to have a nicer encounter with Chloe.

"Hi, I didn't know you two knew each other so well," Chloe said as Billy got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just thought I would buy a co-worker a coffee for all the hard work she has put into the True Beauty Gala. Chloe, you remember Carissa?" Billy asked.

"I do" Chloe looked at Carissa with sudden taste and said "And honey, I realize you've been in Genoa City for all of a minute, but you need to know that Billy and I are happily married and can do without any extra drama. Get my drift?"

"I get it, but really Chloe, it doesn't matter," Carissa said coyly. Billy raised an eyebrow. This wasn't like Carissa at all.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked.

"It doesn't matter because he isn't my type," Carissa simply said.

"I'm not?" Billy said in confusion. He thought he was everyone's type.

"No, not at all. Let's just say that I pitch for the other team." And then directly to Chloe "I'm a lesbian," Carissa said seriously.

"Oh really?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

Carissa said "Really. You have nothing to fear. Billy and I are just coworkers." Carissa was laying it on thick for Chloe's benefit and for Billy's sake.

After Chloe walked away, Billy leaned in close to Carissa, "Lesbian? Really?"

"No, I'm not a lesbian!" Carissa exclaimed. "I just wanted her to get out of my face and take her insecurities out on someone else!" Carissa burst into laughter. Billy laughed too.

Carissa stopped laughing and looked at Billy.

"You really aren't my type, by the way." Carissa informed him.

"What exactly is your type?" he asked, confused again. While he was not attracted to her, it bothered him that she wasn't interested.

"I like the more mysterious type. And you, Billy Abbott, are a player," she said.

"Am I that obvious?" Billy asked coyly.

Carissa couldn't help but rib him a little."I hear what people say about you. Plus, I saw you checking out the waitress' ass."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm not your type. Just don't tell anybody. I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression of me."

She continued to joke. "You know, you remind me of my little brother."

"Oh, you have a brother? Does he live here in Genoa City?" Billy asked her.

"No, but if I did, I imagine he would be a lot like you." She smiled at him as she gathered her laptop and other belongings from the table. "I have to get going, Billy. It was nice to see you outside of the office for a change." Carissa sarcastically wished him luck with his marriage and exited the coffee house.

Chapter 3

Sharon had a hard time calming herself after her altercation with Grace and poured herself a drink as soon as she was alone in her room. Sharon had been dealing with so many issues; she didn't think she could handle this.

"What does she want?" Sharon asked herself. "Nick and I are divorced. Is it Jack?" Sharon didn't want to face the reality that Grace was here to cause harm to her. Sharon thought about Noah. She thought about what Grace had said after their fight. "This isn't over!" What if Noah was at risk? Sharon knew that her life would be over if something happened to Noah, and it scared her.

After she had a few more drinks, she decided that it would be in Noah's best interest to inform Nick of Grace's return to their lives. She dialed Nick's cell phone number hoping that he would answer.

Her hopes were dashed when the voice on the receiving end said "Well hello Sharon. What could you possibly want from my husband this time? Your little damsel in distress act is getting really old."

Sharon wasn't in the mood for Phyllis' bitchy attitude today. "Save it Phyllis. Just let me talk to Nick."

Phyllis continued "Nick is in the shower. In fact, I was just thinking of joining him."

Phyllis hadn't noticed that Nicholas had come down the stairs fresh from the shower.

"Who is that?" he asked Phyllis in an accusing tone.

"Why it's your needy, whiny slut of an ex-wife." She jammed the phone into Nick's chest and began to storm up the stairs. "I'm sure she needs you to save her from something. I expect her to be off of that phone by the time I come back down." and with that she was gone.

"Sharon?" Nick said into the phone. "Hey, sorry about that."

Sharon said "That's ok. I am used to being Phyllis' punching bag. Listen Nick, I am calling because I wanted to let you know that Grace was back in town and well, to warn you."

"You've got to be kidding me" Nicholas said in response.

"I really wish I were Nick. I don't know why she is here, but I have a feeling it has something to do with me and I am worried about Noah." Sharon could not stress this more and she knew Nick would understand. He was such a good father.

"Sharon, I won't let Grace get anywhere near you or Noah. I promise you that." He said to Sharon.

Suddenly Phyllis came back down and stood next to Nicholas obviously annoyed that he was still on the phone with Sharon.

"I see you are still on the phone with that tramp." she said angrily. "What? Is Jack, Billy or every other guy in this town busy tonight?"

"Sharon, I am really sorry about this. I have to go. I have to deal with a problem I am having. I'll call you later." He hung up with Sharon and turned to confront Phyllis.

"Why do you always have to act like that?" he asked her.

Phyllis looked at him and said with venom in her voice "You slept with her and you can't seem to get her out of your system. That's why I have to act like this."

Nick threw his hands up in exasperation. "Phyllis, how many times do I have to tell you that I am trying to be committed to this relationship? You are the one who seems to constantly making it harder."

Phyllis couldn't believe that Nick was placing the blame on her once again. Phyllis had been trying to steal Nicholas back ever since she began having marital problems with Jack. She was a tramp. She was even sleeping with Jack's brother Billy!

Phyllis looked at Nick just in time to see him grabbing his jacket from the back of the dining room chair.

"Where are you going?" she asked him desperately.

"I need some air. It's stuffy in here". The slam of the door was the only thing she heard next. Phyllis waited for Nick to come back but eventually put Summer to bed and went to bed herself. When she awoke, she discovered that Nicholas hadn't come home that night.

He came strolling in a little after breakfast acting as if nothing happened.

Chapter 4

After hearing the news of Grace's return, Nick felt like it was important to tell Phyllis. Things were already tense between the two so he thought it would be best to be up front with her from the get-go. He wasn't worried that Grace would cause problems for him and Phyllis.

"She is loose cannon though," he thought to himself. He called his wife and asked her to meet him at Crimson Lights.

The red head made her way over to her husband quickly as she was delighted to have a surprise meeting with him in the middle of the day. With Nick splitting his time between Newman and Restless Style, they rarely were able to meet up for a cup of coffee or lunch during the work day. Nick greeted her with a kiss.

"To what do I owe this surprise?" Phyllis asked as she nipped his hear with her tongue.

"I need to tell you about something," he said in monotone.

"Sounds serious," she responded.

"It's not, not really. But it could be. So I need you to be in the know," he said as he offered her a seat.

"Ok, what is it?" She asked, growing a bit concerned.

Nick explained that Grace had come back to Genoa City and that her intentions at this point were unclear. Phyllis was not at all surprised that this news had to do with Sharon. _Everything _had to do with Sharon these days.

"You need to point this woman out to me so I can be on the lookout, I already have one whore trying to steal my husband, I don't need another," Phyllis told her husband.

"We've been over this a hundred times Phyllis, Sharon is not an issue for us, do not make this something it's not. I have to get back to the office," Nick said, then got up, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and started towards the exit.

Phyllis took a drink of her coffee just as Nick came rushing back to the table. "Did you forget your keys?" she asked him.

"No no, on my way out I noticed that Grace was sitting out there on the patio. I just wanted to warn you to steer clear." he said in a hushed tone.

Phyllis and Nicholas exchanged a few more words and Nick finally left Phyllis sitting alone with her coffee and her thoughts. Moments later she picked up her purse and strolled out to the patio.

"Hello Bree, or should I say Grace." she said to a surprised Grace.

"So my little secret is out. And, Phyllis is it? What does it matter to you?" she asked Phyllis.

"Well, Grace. It matters very much to me because Nicholas is my husband. I am aware that you think you have a past with him." she looked Grace up and down with disgust. "I just came over here to warn you to stay from him. But obviously, by the looks of things, I have nothing to worry about."

Grace thought a moment before responding. "It isn't me you should be worrying about. Sharon is the one who has a strangle hold over your precious Nick."

Phyllis said "Sharon is a tramp and a thief, and Nick is starting to realize it. She is the least of my problems." Even as Phyllis said this, she knew it was a lie. Like Grace, Phyllis had many issues with Sharon.

Grace thought about this and said "Look Phyllis, I have no interest in Nick. My interest is in Sharon." She laughed. "I want to see her suffer. I am here for revenge." She looked at Phyllis and asked "Ultimately, isn't that what you want too?"

Phyllis did, in fact, want exactly that. However, she wasn't sure what Grace was really after or if she even wanted to find out. She eyed Grace suspiciously.

"It seems to me that you may be trying to get in my good graces because you want to drug my husband to get him to have sex with you." she said with more than a hint of attitude. Grace momentarily looked shocked.

Phyllis then continued "Yes, Grace. I know all about you and your manipulations and schemes. You say you're after Sharon, I say you're more than likely after Nick."

Grace had finally had enough. Who did this bitch think she was?

"I am not going to repeat myself again." she stood to leave. "I have made my intentions clear. Maybe you should stop being so insecure about your marriage, and start thinking about taking Sharon out of the equation."

Phyllis opened her mouth as if to say something, but then seemed to think better of it.

"I think if we put our heads together we could come up with some damn good ways of doing just that. For good." Grace began to walk away. Phyllis stood staring after her as if she was off somewhere else.

"Just think about it, Phyllis. It could be a win win for both of us." Grace said as she left Crimson Lights.

Chapter 5

Two days after the incident at the club, Carissa was still conflicted over what she had learned. Over the last month, Sharon and Carissa had been working closely to organize the True Beauty Gala, and they were beginning to become friends. Carissa had a nagging feeling that Grace had only told her her side of the story, which was just like her old friend. As much as she loved Grace, Carissa knew that Grace had a tendency to stretch the truth to accommodate her own agenda.

Carissa had a meeting with Sharon later that afternoon to go over some budget cuts for the gala. She decided that she would ask Sharon for her side of the story. Carissa was aware that it really was none of her business, but she couldn't let the situation continue as it was. She didn't see why she had to pick a side at all.

The gala was just a few days away and Sharon and Carissa were meeting with Lauren Baldwin and Nikki Newman to work out the final details. Lauren was the owner of Fenmore's and she was donating some evening gowns for some of the girls that would be attending. Nikki Newman worked for Restless Style, whose magazine would be doing a spread involving the gala.

Carissa was hoping she would have the opportunity to speak with Sharon alone when the meeting was over. She arrived at the club a little early and was pleasantly surprised to discover that Sharon was sitting alone going over some paperwork. Carissa approached the table and after greeting Sharon, sat down next to her.

Sharon instantly began chatting excitedly about the Gala.

Carissa hesitantly interrupted her when she said "Sharon, about the other day…"

Sharon cut her off "Look, Carissa, I am sorry you had to see that. Grace and I have a past and well, it's a long story."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have quite a history with her myself, but I have a feeling it's a different kind of history. Grace has helped me through some hard times." she paused "I just have a hard time believing her when she says that whatever happened between was completely on you. If you don't mind, I would like to hear your side of the story" Carissa hoped that her friendly demeanor would encourage Sharon to talk to her.

Sharon gave in and spilled, "Grace and I were once best friends. When she first came to Genoa City years ago, she made a play for Nick." Sharon laughed and then continued "actually, it was more than a play. Nick and I would probably still be together if…"

Carissa felt that she should interrupt. "I had a feeling that Grace left out some of the details the other day when I questioned her about what had happened," Carissa informed her.

"I don't want to tell you who to be friends with, but I will say, watch your back. You are such a sweet and honest person, the total opposite of Grace…Anyway, I just don't want to see you get hurt," Sharon admitted.

"Well, they say opposites attract, right? Hey, I know Grace has her issues. I just don't want Grace's actions to affect our friendship." Carissa tried to lighten up the conversation. She really liked Sharon, and felt a strangely odd connection to her.

"That is what they say," Sharon smiled. Carissa and Sharon were joined by Lauren and Nikki and the conversation was soon pushed to the side as the final plans for the gala took precedence.

Chapter 7

Phyllis picked Summer up from the sitter's and decided to go home to see if Nicholas was there. It had been so long since she and Nick had enjoyed a quiet evening at home. He was home, with his son, Noah. Phyllis greeted him with a kiss and put Summer down for a nap. She asked the boys if they were hungry and when they said yes she went to the kitchen to make dinner. As she prepped the vegetables, she thought about her earlier conversation with Grace. Try as she might, Phyllis couldn't stop herself from actually considering teaming up with Grace. She couldn't trust Grace by any means. "But I could use her to get what I want." Phyllis thought to herself.

She continued to play the role of good wife and step-mother for the rest of the evening, all the while thinking up ways that she could make Sharon pay for all the things that she had done to try to ruin her marriage with Nick. Phyllis felt her subconscious tugging at her guilty side. She thought about Danny and how she had lost him. Phyllis had pushed him right back into Christine's arms years ago and she did not want to make the same mistake twice. Phyllis was desperate to hold on to her life with Nick, and she wouldn't let Sharon take him from her.

After dinner, Noah left to go a movie with some friends. Lately there had been so much tension between her and Nick, Phyllis was surprised when he crept up behind her as she was putting the dinner dishes in the dishwasher. He put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck slowly, nibbling softly as he came closer to her ear. Phyllis wanted to resist him as she knew that sex wasn't going to solve any problems, but she couldn't. She turned to him and began to kiss Nicholas with such force that they fell up against the counter.

Nick picked Phyllis up and put her on the counter, roughly pulling down her panties as if he couldn't get to her fast enough. She grabbed at the buttons on his shirt, fumbling with shaky hands. He pulled her closely to him and they made love in the kitchen while Summer slept in her room upstairs.

A second love making session soon followed in their bedroom, and afterword they both fell silent as they lay in each other's arms. Phyllis' mind had wandered back to Sharon and she decided at that moment that she would call Grace from the Restless Style office the next day after Nick left for a scheduled business meeting.

Phyllis was interrupted from her scheming when Nick hugged her tight and kissed her good night. Nights like this were what made her marriage to Nick work. She was able to please him like no other woman had, and in Phyllis' mind, that should have been enough to make him happy. But Grace had been right. Sharon did have a strange hold over Nick, and Phyllis knew that it had very little to do with their son, Noah.

She had no intentions of losing Nicholas to Sharon, or any other woman, and Phyllis drifted off to sleep knowing exactly what she needed to do.

The next morning, things were running smoothly at Restless Style and Phyllis was busy with a photo shoot. Nicholas left to meet with some potential advertisers for the next issue of the magazine. When she finally had a moment to sit at her desk, Phyllis decided that it would be the perfect time to call Grace.

She picked up the phone and dialed Grace's number. When Grace answered cheerfully, Phyllis said "Hello Grace. Phyllis Newman. I would like to see you. Can you meet for a drink this afternoon?"

Grace smiled before answering "I'm busy today Phyllis. What is this about?"

"You know damn good and well what this is about." Phyllis snapped. "Then tomorrow afternoon then. I've been thinking about what you said and I'm in."

Grace agreed that tomorrow afternoon would work for her as well.

"Meet me at the bar around the corner from the club. I don't want anyone to see us together." Phyllis hung up then, leaving Grace holding the phone in shock.

Grace was going to meet Phyllis, but she wasn't about to tolerate the kind of attitude she was putting out. Grace wasn't busy that afternoon, but she wanted to buy herself some time. She needed some leverage to hold over Phyllis in case she decided to turn on Grace. Grace reopened her cell and dialed Jeffery's number. Since the night that they had slept together, Jeffery and Grace had formed a partnership of sorts. Jeffery would do just about anything for Grace and she knew it.

Jeffery finally answered on the fifth ring and Grace asked him to dig up some dirt on Phyllis for back up. Of course, he was more than happy to oblige. Jeffery informed her that it might take a few days to come up with something sufficient to use against Phyllis if the need arose.

Two hours after the phone call, Grace's cell phone began to ring. Grace answered it "Grace Turner"

"Grace, its Jeff. I had one of my connections check out Phyllis' financial records."

Grace responded "And?!"

"And, I think you would be interested in knowing that Phyllis had major plastic surgery done a few years back." Jeffery said.

"Jeffery, women get plastic surgery all the time. How is this information helpful to me exactly?" she asked him.

"Actually, my guy noticed a couple of details that seemed suspicious. Phyllis had a full face lift done under the name Phyllis Summers." said Jeffery went on to say "However, the surgery was paid for by one Sheila Carter."

"Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Grace asked Jeffery.

"Because Sheila Carter has caused some serious damage to the people of this town over the years. Everyone thought she was dead until a couple of years ago when she held Phyllis Newman hostage." he explained.

Grace was very intrigued. "Go on…"

"Phyllis was eventually rescued by Lauren Baldwin when she shot and killed Sheila. Funny thing was, Sheila had extensive cosmetic surgery in order to look like Phyllis so she could get to Lauren."

Jeffery lowered his voice and said "Grace, I think Lauren shot the wrong Phyllis Newman."

Grace couldn't believe her luck. If this was true, she had Phyllis, or Sheila, right where she wanted her. "Jeffrey, are you saying that Phyllis Newman is actually dead and that Sheila Carter has been living her life for two years?" she asked him.

"I'm having a couple of my investigators check up on some more facts. But, if my suspicions are correct, that is exactly what I'm saying." Jeffrey answered.

"How soon will you know something?" she asked him.

"My guys are on it. Don't worry you will be the first one I call." Jeffrey tried to assure Grace.

Grace was stunned at this new revelation. She hardly heard Jeffrey when he said that she owed him one for all the favors he had done for her.

Grace went into the kitchen for a glass of wine and finished off a bottle while she waited for Jeffrey's call.

Chapter 8

Jeffrey's call did come the next morning. However, Jeffrey's investigators hadn't found anything concrete. Yet. Jeffrey assured Grace that it would only be a matter of time before they discovered the truth. Although Grace was disappointed, it occurred to her that she knew exactly how to help the investigation progress further.

She arrived at the bar a few minutes after Phyllis and as she took her seat she smiled at Phyllis in an attempt to appear friendly. "Thank you for meeting me," Phyllis said as she summoned the bartender.

"What can I do for you Phyllis?" Grace asked, although she had a good idea of what Phyllis' motives were.

"If what you say is true, that you are here solely to take down Sharon for good, then I want part of the action," Phyllis said.

"How can I be sure you won't be in my way; that you won't mess things up for me?" Grace questioned her.

"Grace, you yourself said that if you and I could find a way to work together this could be a win win. Well, I am offering you a way." Phyllis stared at Grace as if waiting for a reaction. When there was none, she went on. "It is going to have to happen my way, or it won't happen."

"Phyllis, I think you have me confused with someone else. I can destroy Sharon without your help. "Grace went on to ask Phyllis "Why should I let you pull the strings?"

Phyllis responded "Because, no offense, but I have a feeling that out of the two of us, I would be considered the brains of this operation."

Grace was offended but decided to let Phyllis, or whoever she was, run the show for now. "Okay, Phyllis. We'll do this your way. What exactly do you have in mind?"

The women discussed Sharon's history with the now deceased Brad Carlton. Sharon had spent one evening with Brad while she was married to Nicholas and Brad was married to Nick's sister, Victoria. Their one night stand resulted in the demise of the Carlton union and worsened the already tense marriage between Nick and Sharon.

Recently, Brad had declared his love for Sharon. Although she had feelings for Brad, Sharon rejected the idea of them being together as a couple because she had discovered that Phyllis and Brad had been conspiring to keep Nick and Sharon apart. During a recent snow storm, Brad died saving Noah's life. Sharon was devastated and continues to mourn the loss of her friend. Phyllis knew that Sharon was still dealing with the aftermath of Brad's death, and she planned on using that to her advantage.

It was decided that the women would hire a man that looked similar to Brad to "haunt" Sharon in order to trick her into losing her mind. Sharon was already teetering on the edge of insanity and Phyllis and Grace just wanted to give her a little push. Grace told Phyllis to leave her in charge of hiring the look alike. She had her own connection in Jeffrey. After working out a few more sordid details, Phyllis and Grace left the bar. As they went their separate ways, both women were thinking about how to get rid of the other.

Grace returned to the GCAC with one thing on her mind. A stiff drink. She sat down at the bar but did not see Nicholas as he stood drinking from a bottle of water, fresh from a workout at the club gym. Nicholas saw Grace and at first, couldn't believe his eyes. He stared at her for a moment as old memories came flooding back. He thought about Sharon and the hurt that he and Grace caused her. Nicholas was overcome by anger suddenly. He stormed over to Grace and grabbed her above the elbow with such force she almost fell from her seat.

"What the hell?" Grace said as she turned to see who was accosting her. "Nick!" She acted shocked to see him. "Um, what are you doing here?" Grace acted coyly even though she had been planning this conversation for a long time.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. But on second thought, I don't give a damn why you are here." Nick seethed. "I am giving you fair warning right now. Stay away from my family. And stay away from Sharon."

He let go of Grace's arm with a push. "Or else." He warned.

Grace acted as if her feelings were hurt and she began to pout. "Or else, what? Nick, I have no intentions of going near your precious little family."

Nick's anger was evident as he said "Whatever the hell your intentions are, they better not include me or my ex-wife. Aside from that I don't give a damn what you do. "

He started to walk away and turned suddenly and spat "In fact, Grace, I don't give a damn about you. I never have."

Grace watched him storm off, even considered going after him but she decided she had enough excitement for one day. She decided to go up to her room and give Jeffrey a call. After her confrontation with Nicholas, Grace was more determined than ever to destroy Sharon and everything she ever loved.

Chapter 9

Later that day, Carissa decided to take a long walk at a nearby park to clear her head. The gala was only two days away now, and Carissa was feeling the weight of the stress upon her shoulders. As she walked, Carissa thought about Grace. Carissa realized that she had not spoken to Grace since her talk with Sharon. She reminded herself to call Grace when she returned the house she was renting.

Carissa's thoughts returned to the True Beauty Gala and although she was nervous about impressing Jack with her work, she was also beginning to become excited about seeing everything come together.

Carissa was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice the young man walking slowly in front of her. When she finally noticed him, it was too late. Carissa crashed into the man and she watched in horror him as he fell to the sidewalk.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Carissa made an attempt to help him up.

He rudely shook her off as he snapped "I can get up. I don't need your help!" She waited for him to stand but before she could apologize again, he continued his tirade. "You should really watch where the hell you're going."

Carissa thought this man was being especially rude and she became irritated. "Me?!" she said. "Don't tell me you didn't see me coming toward you. It seems that I am not the only one that wasn't paying attention." she huffed.

As soon as the words left her lips, she could see that she had struck a chord in him. His expression softened and he said almost in a whisper "I didn't see you." And then more to himself "It's getting worse."

Carissa could see the pain in the man's voice. She spoke in a softer tone when she asked him "What's getting worse?"

His face hardened again as he said snidely "What the hell does it matter to you?"

Carissa's irritation returned. "Actually, it doesn't. I was just trying to be nice. Obviously, I am wasting my time." She turned and started to walk in the opposite direction of the man.

"Wait!" he called after her.

Carissa stopped, unsure if she wanted to continue this conversation. The young man intrigued her. She turned around and asked him "What?"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bitten your head off." He offered his hand and said "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Adam Wilson."

Carissa hesitated before putting her hand in his. His hand was soft and she instantly felt a connection to him. "Carissa Howard. I'm the one that's sorry. I should have been paying attention to where I was going." Carissa noticed that Adam wasn't focusing on her with his eyes when he spoke to her.

Adam seemed to notice her sudden awkwardness and began to explain that he had just recently been diagnosed with a condition that was causing him to go blind.

When he was finished, Carissa said "I am so sorry to hear that."

"I don't need your sympathy." He said in response.

Carissa couldn't believe the chip that Adam had on his shoulder. She felt overcome by the need to break through his tough exterior and get to know the real Adam Wilson. "Listen" she said. "I feel horrible for knocking you over. Let me make it up to you and allow me to take you to dinner."

Adam looked stunned for a second, but he quickly recovered. "I told you I don't want your pity." He was trying to keep up his tough guy act, but Carissa could tell he was softening toward her.

"If you think that I feel sorry for you, then you are wrong. Is it so hard to believe that I might just want to get to know you Adam?" she asked him.

Adam ignored her question and said "I can't even make it through a walk in the park, much less dinner with you. I'm sorry, but I have to decline."

Carissa wasn't known for being persistent, but even she had her moments. She pulled out a Jabot business card with her information on it and handed it to Adam. As she did so, she said "I understand. But here's my card just in case you change your mind."

Adam took the card and said "Highly unlikely." He was hoping to give her the impression that he had no interest in her at all.

"Suit yourself. Nice to meet you, Adam Wilson." Carissa said and she turned on her heel and walked away from him.

Chapter 10

The following day, Carissa was busy with the final preparations for the gala. She only had about eighteen hours left before the gala opening, and Carissa was nervous. Carissa was meeting Sharon, Lauren, and Nikki at Newman for their final meeting as a team. Carissa hoped that the friendships she had formed with these women would grow even after the ladies stopped working together.

Carissa had been so busy that the fact that she didn't have a date for the gala had slipped her mind. On the way over to Newman, she had little time to feel pity for herself though. She had always thought of herself as independent, so Carissa knew she didn't need a man to have a good time.

The meeting went well. The ladies were all prepared for the gala and much of the time was spent gabbing about dresses, music, and food. Carissa was glad that the benefit would raise money to help girls that had lifestyles such as she did when she was growing up. She left the meeting thinking about the past.

Carissa stood waiting for the elevator, watching the goings on at Newman Enterprises. When the doors finally slid open, she was surprised to see Adam Wilson getting off with help from none other than Victor Newman himself. She had met Victor recently and they had shared a nice conversation about her plans for the gala.

Victor recognized her right away. "Carissa hello." He said. "It's so lovely to see you again." Victor was taken with Carissa's beauty for a moment, almost forgetting that Adam was present.

"Hello Mr. Newman. The pleasure is all mine," She smiled kindly.

Victor gestured toward Adam and said "This is Adam Wilson." Victor was about to say something else when Adam interrupted.

"We've already met." He said. He wasn't being rude, but he did look like he would rather be anywhere else but there with them.

"Adam, I wasn't aware that you worked at Newman." Carissa said, trying to make small talk.

Victor let out a low chuckle. "Adam doesn't work for Newman. He is my son."

Carissa tried not to look shocked. "Oh! I didn't know."

The trio was engaged in a conversation when a young woman ran up to Victor claiming a major emergency was occurring. Victor excused himself momentarily in order to deal with the business matter, leaving Carissa and Adam alone.

"So, what are you doing here? Don't you work for the enemy?" Adam finally broke the awkward silence.

"I work for Jabot, not the enemy. And I was here for a business meeting," She informed him.

"I was unaware that Newman and Jabot did business together," he continued dogging her place of work without really saying anything.

"Well, it's not so much business as it is a charity function. Jabot, along with Newman Enterprises, Restless Style and Fenmore Department Stores is putting on the True Beauty Gala to benefit Girls World," she told him and went on to explain about the organization as he seemed interested.

"Sounds like a really nice event, whose idea was this? Surely it wasn't Victor's?" Adam inquired.

"It was my idea, and while it wasn't your father's idea, he was eager to be a part of it," Carissa stated.

Taken aback by Carissa's relentlessness, Adam was further intrigued by her. Now in close quarters, he was able to see that she was a beautiful woman, blonde and slender. Her voice was breathy and sweet, and she showed him no pity in regards to his ailing eyesight.

"It's a great idea, you seem really proud," he finally said.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to the event, you should come," she invited him.

"I think that I might just have to do that," He stated.

"Great, I'll see you there," she said.

"Will you be attending with a date?" he asked before she could walk away to the elevator that had just opened.

"Are you asking me to go with you?" She grinned.

"I am. Would you like to be my date to the True Beauty Gala?" He mocked a little but was sincere.

"I'd love to go with you, Adam Wilson," she smiled, "here's my number, call me later and I'll let you know when to pick me up," she told him. And that was that. She had a date to her first big event in Genoa City. Little did she know how big the event would actually be.


End file.
